Two Uchiha's One Love
by 13KarinxKazune13
Summary: This is also on my quizilla so you have to know it's me please lolz What happens when an unexpected girl comes out of nowhere claiming she's an uchiha.Will Sasuke hate her or believe her?
1. info prologue

Name: Uchiha, Kotouru(last name,first name)  
Age:12  
height:5 foot 3 inches  
personality:Silly at many times,but you can be very serious. If someone makes you angry they better be hopeful that your in a good mood. Your perspective on your clan being wiped out would be, you were furious and cried every night since then,but now have gotten over it.  
History:Your parents names are Kurinae Uchiha(mother) and Sentea Uchiha(father), you were an only child. Your father was has a background from the Water village,which had an Uchiha clan back then, your grandfather was part of that clan. Unfortunately by oath you had to have a water spirit sealed within you. So when you were 4, you were taken to the Water village and have Kiseki(the woman water spirit)sealed inside of you. Your mother had a history with the Lightning village and their Uchiha clan. Before you were born they moved back to Konoha and had you. Being a female you were enabled to have a special chakra ability or abilities, you had lightning sword,chakra ball and more(explained later).  
How you survived from the clan being wiped out: It was after the academy let out and at the time you were only eight years old. When you came inside you immediately went to your room and studied jutsus. Then you heard people outside screaming and so you hid under the bed,because you heard your parents scream after that. Fortunately the lights were off,once Itachi walked in he looked for you but couldn't find you, because of your water Spirit your parents engulfed your walls in chakra. So Itachi looked for your chakra but couldn't see it. As he left you ran and looked out the window there was sasuke Uchiha, your child hood friend.  
How you know sasuke:You've known him since he was born because your birthday was March 15 and his was July 23. Your parents were very close with his. He was your only friend because everyone made fun of you for your seal mark. But Sasuke didn't care one bit, he told you that you'd both be friends forever,until Itachi did the unthinkable. When you saw sasuke being taken away from the anbu you wanted to go but were too scared for four years since then you have been hunting and training by yourself.


	2. Chapter 1:an awkward encounter

Your P.O.V.(Point of view)

You were just getting back from training by yourself again,like you have done for the past four years, when you heard someone coming up the path into the Uchiha ruins. It was a panic, you jumped up into a tree above you.  
you:'oh crud if the anbu find me I'm in for it'  
You realized it was just Sasuke coming to pray again,so you swung backwards and were now hanging from your knees.  
you thought out loud: That was clos-  
You were cut off by the sound of the branch under you cracking,it fell and along with it you did as well.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

You heard something fall from behind you when you looked back ti was a girl just sitting there looking like she was the thing that fell.Her eyes filled with terror when she saw you.

you:Hey why are you here?!you yelled angrily It's forbidden to come here unless you are an Uchiha!!-you were angry by this point-

the girl spoke:I am an Uchiha!! You have no right to yell at me!she stood up

Your POV  
As you stood up your butt hurt because that's what cushioned your fall.

you:It looms like you don't remember me at all,that's insulting

sasuke: How could I know you? I am the ONLY Uchiha left are you some stupid fangirl?-he was really angry and cocky-

you:Notears welled up in the eyes I am an Uchiha!Why would I be a fangirl I don't even like you like thatyou ran off,and you could sense him staring at your back

Sasuke's POV  
you:'she ran off,that girl who does she think she is?'you smirked and walked off to the cemetery

--FF At the Hokage's Office--  
you: hey Tsunade!!There was this girl walking around in the Uchiha ruins,she clammed she was an Uchiha.  
Tsunade:ok --',are you alright Sasuke?you seem kind of off your rocker(XD)  
you:yellingNo I'm FINE!!JUST MAKE SURE THAT GIRL SHOW RESPECT FOR THE UCHIHAS AND LEAVES THAT PLACE ALONE

tsunade:ok fine Sasuke calm down we'll get her for you now run along!!.  
Sasuke:but she looks like this she had a pony tail and it is the same color as mine, and in the front it had a few bits like mine as well,her eyes were an onyx color. She wore a vest that went up and cut off a bit above the belly button it was sleeveless,a blue color with an uchiha symbol on the back.In her hair it had long ribbons, a navy blue with mini uchiha symbols on them. She also had a white skirt that had small uchiha markings by the bottom all along the rim, it was slightly crinkled. and you she arm warmers like mine.  
Tsunade:it sounds just like you but in girl form  
you:shut up,and just find her ok?!

with that you left the office and was still angry.

Tsunade's POV

You thought about Sasuke's statement and called in some anbu to look for a girl who was wondering in the Uchiha estates,you described her just like Sasuke had done.  
you:ok now off you go,and find her!'geese who is this girl?And why is she wondering around the uchiha estates?'


	3. Chapter 2:Why you?

**A/N:This is an old story of mine sorry for the kiddish like language but chapter five is much much better**

Tsunade Just sent you anbu after you and you don't know this while Sasuke's back at home steaming.XD

Your POV

As you walked back to your little house well not exactly more like a ruin.But anyways you couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke,why hadn't he remembered you?Has he forgotten?

-Flash Back- age-8 years

you:Sasuke wanna go to the Sakura festival with me this weekend? My mom wanted you to come with us because your parents aren't taking yousmiles

Sasuke:Sure Kotouru I can't wait I'll see you tomorrowwalks away to his house

weekend,Day of the Sakura Festival

You:Mommy?

Your mother:yes?

you: Did you talk to Sasuke's parents?He said he's coming but I'm not sure..

mom:Yes I did and ?it was totally fine with them,calm down kotouru and go put on your kimono,ok?gives you a heart warming smile

You: okyou went in your room and dressed up in your kimono anxiously waiting for Sasuke-a knock at the door-  
you ran into the sitting room and opened the door there was Sasuke in a dark silky blue kimono with a gold sash,with an Uchiha symbol on his back  
In front of the Sakura Festival Opening

mom:let's take a picture of you twogets camera  
you:okyou stand next to sasuke and lean in pretending to kiss his check when--  
end Flash Back  
your daydreaming was interrupted by someone sitting on your window ledge,you froze,it was an anbu,the day you feared had come..  
The anbu led you to Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade's POV  
--there was a knock at the door--  
you:come in!  
--the visitors walked in--  
anbu:we have the girl  
you:show her to me  
--they reveal a girl that looked like Sasuke in girl form--  
you:leave me with her  
anbu:yesthe anbu left and closed the dory behind them  
you:What's your name?  
the girl:Kotouru Uchiha  
you:I know you but I didn't know you were alive still  
Kotouru:Tsunade?your were my mom's friend  
you:yes,now your here with us in Konoha,I'm glad  
Kotouru:I'm not so glad  
you:Well you'll get used to it first I'll put you no a team and give you someplace to live,is that alright?  
Kotouru:yes  
you:ok I'll put you on team seven,training starts in two days from today at 7:30 am  
Kotouru:ok  
you:You will live with another Uchiha, he will be Sasuke  
Kotouur:NO!!He doesn't remember me or anything,he hates me,I won't live with him!!  
you:Yes you will  
Koutouru:I rather live outside  
you:I cannot do that,and if you don't obey me you will be executed  
Ktouru:really?-fear was in her eyes-  
you:no,but you have to live with him

Your POV  
you:really?you were slightly scared of this statement  
Tsunade:no,but you have to live with him!  
you:ok but it doesn't mean we'll like each other  
tsundae:fine with me,here are the keys to his househands you two golden keys on a silver loopNow take your leave,and it's nice seeing you again  
you:you leavegrr why?  
In front of the Uchiha House  
you were nervous you didn't want to just barge in,that would be rude,and what if he tried to kill you?  
you:gulp-opens door with keys,there was a creak-  
Sasuke:Who is it?!he sounded angry  
you:It is Iyour voice shuddered  
Sasuke:-came to the door-It's you!!  
you:um,about earlier you...have to believe me,I am an Uchihayou said that part with confidence  
Sasuke:I don't think so,or I would remember you.  
you:but you don't,and even I don't know why  
Sasuke:so tell me your name  
you:no,you'll have to remember me to get my name.

Sasuke's POV  
you:hnnyou were pissed  
the girl:Well may I see a room I can stay in?  
You:Fine--you lead her to a room across the hall from you-  
the girl:she opened the doorwow,it's so beautiful

The bed comforter was a dark blue with an Uchiha symbol on it,the sheet were a silky white,the pillows were red and dark blue with uchiha symbols on them. The walls were a traditional Japanese style rice wall,the closet was had a sliding door, there even was a bathroom. In the bathroom the towels were blue,the tub was white,the curtains were white with the Uchiha symbol.  
you:don't get to excited,smirking  
the girl:--she noticed his stupid remark--shut up I haven't been in a room like this in yearsshe ran out the door and out of the house  
you:'what a crybaby'

10 minutes later  
you were on a couch relaxing when the girl from before came back

you:so the crybaby came backevil smirk  
girl:Who said I was crying?And I just went to get my clothes thank you--  
you:you were pretty mad that you were wrong but you didn't want her to know thatWell it's almost time for dinner  
girl:I know,would you like me to cook?Or would you?  
you:I will,I don't think you can cook wellpissed  
girl:ok then I'll go change to my pj'sshe walked up stairs once she was gone you started to cook onrigiri

Your POV  
you went to your new room and hung up all your clothes,you put on a grey wifebeader with an Uchiha symbol on the back and long dark blue silky pj pants,with the word UCHIHA on the butt,you walked back downstairs and smelt something delicious.  
you:that smell really good,what is it?  
Sasuke:hn,wouldn't you like to know--  
you:god I was just asking  
Sasuke:nice pj's  
you:blushed  
Sasuke:for an Uchiha poser  
you:WHAT?!you were ready to punch him,nut you stopped yourself  
Sasuke:ahh didn't want to hurt me,wussy  
you:you know when I knew you,you were a lot nicer,and you'll never know who I am unless you want hints,but to get hints you have to say pretty pleaseyou sat on the couch that was right under the opening of the kitchen,and huge window with no glass  
Sasuke:pissedgrr,um..pl..ea..se  
you:please what?-teasing him-  
Sasuke:please will you tell me hint s about who you are?he said this really fast  
you:ok but you only get three a day,ok here's one, I was your bestfriend when we were younger,and we went to the Sakura festival together when we were 8.  
Sasuke:that doesn't help,and dinner's done  
he came and sat on the couch near you and handed you your onrigiri with cheese,your favorite.  
you:thank you  
once dinner was over it was about o'clock  
you:I'm going to bed,I've had a long day and I'm mentally exhausted  
Sasuke:then go--  
you:fine  
you left up to your room and layed down thinking troubling thoughts

Sasuke's POV  
'Wait she didn't tell me the third clue that girl,she makes me so angry'  
you heard a scream coming from the girl's room. So you walked slowly up stairs,the door to her room was slightly open so you peeked through,and watched everything unfold.

Your POV  
your water spirit came out,it hurt like a son of a cracker(XDD),it always hurts,she only comes out when your in danger or being troubled by something, you were on the ground and coughed up blood.  
you:why did you come out?  
Kiseki:you were being troubled by that other Uchiha,mind telling me why?  
you:sure why not--,ok first remember Sasuke?  
Kiseki:yes your childhood friend?  
you:yes him,he doesn't remember anything about me--you look at the moon through the now open window in your room  
Kiseki:Don't worry Kotouru,I'll kill him for you,where is he?she started toward the door  
you:NO!! I'll banish you back into my body  
kiseki:you wouldn't dare,and look you have no kunae on you  
you:wanna bet?

Sasuke's POV  
you now know her name,that's a start,and the water spirit called Kiseki was gonna kill you,'great'  
you:...  
you watched as Kotouru grabbed a kunae knife and stabbed herself in the stomach,right then the spirit disappeared. Kutouru was bleeding from the stomach terribly. You ran over to her.  
you:are you ok,Kotouru?  
kotouru:I'm fine,and it looks like you know my name now,that is your third clue.  
you:shut up!now let's bandage you up  
Kotouru:there's no need I'll heal soon watchher wound started to heal itself  
you:how?  
Kotouru:The water spirit,the only way to make her go back into my body is cause pain to myself :D  
you:you idiot--

Your POV  
you:-- what?I had to

Sasuke:whatever,now get some sleep,so you can give me more hints tomorrow

you:that's all you want,is hints?  
Sasuke:no I wanna know who you are

with that he left and closed the door behind him,once you cleaned up all the blood form the floor,you went to sleep


	4. Chapter 3:Memories?

**A/N:Remember old story sorry for kiddish language chapter four is a lot better**

Your POV

It was morning by the time you woke up. Today was the last day until you had training the next morning,so you'll make the most of it. As you had a shower you thought of what the hints shall be today.You had an idea, once you got dressed you went down stairs. Sasuke was on the couch looking bored as ever.  
you:hello sasuke :D

sasuke:looks over at you--

you:ok want me to show you something,it'll be two hints kind of?you sat next to him on the couch,and he just scouted away

Sasuke:whatever

you:then follow me  
you ran out the door and waited for sasuke once he was near you,you grabbed his hand.

Sasuke's POV  
she grabbed your hand!!  
you:'the nerve of this girl!!..but her hands are warm,I haven't had any body contact in a long time'

you tried to slip your hand out of hers but she just squeezed tighter

you:ow!

kotouru:what?

she was leading you to the Uchiha ruins,then into a house up to a room.

Your POV  
you lead Sasuke to your house then up to your room. He slashed his hand back from you, so you went your knees and lifted up some sheets from under the bed,and you grabbed a box that said:SASUKE & ME.  
Sasuke was eyeing the box carefully. you opened it and took out the picture and gave it to Sasuke.  
you:this was the night of the Sakura Festival when we were 8.my mom took the picture,it was so funny,I pretended to kiss your cheek and you turned by accident right when my mom pressed the button and it ended up as our first kiss.:D

Sasuke:so naruto wasn't my first kiss-whispers-

you:huh?

sasuke:nothing never mind

you:ok another clue,is that when we were younger itachi you and I used to sit under the stars every night, well that was until Itachi became evil. And slaughtered the whole village and left only you aliveyou kept rambling on until you were cut off by sasuke grabbing your throat with one hand  
Sasuke:don't dare talk about itachi in front of me!!If you were a real Uchiha you would've have shutup alreadyhe squeezed your throat harder,digging his nails into your neck

you:can't breathe and tries to dig your nails into sasuke's wrist but not too hardSasuke...gasps for airI'm..sorry

Sasuke:...

you:you passed out from lack of air and woke up 2 minutes latermy throat it hurts owyour rub your throat,then you look around and Sasuke's on sitting on your bed shaking

you:sasuke?you remembered what he did and took the picture from the floor it apparently fell out of his hands,you closed the box and put it back under your bedlet's go

Sasuke:hn...  
you both walk outside you distance yourself from sasuke, suddenly a blond haired boy comes running up to sasuke.

blonde boy:hey sasuke!!..who's this?

sasuke:nobodylooks away

me:I'm not a nobody I'm kotouru uchiha nice yo meet you um?

blondie:Naurto:D,um excuse me for asking,but did something happen?points to your neck which is red

you:um no:D,I better get going bye

you run off to the Uchiha house

Sasuke's POV

Naruot:sasuke why aren't you nice like her?--

you:shut up!!yelling

Naruto:ok,but one word of advice,don't you dare hurt her,she did nothing to you!!

you:you don't know anything just go away!!

naruto:ok bye

you walk off back home,Kotouru was on where to be found

you:she must be upstairs

you walk upstairs about to go to your room but instead you go to hers,shes on her bed not yet sleeping.

kotouru:hi,Sasuke

you:look i'm sorry about earlier

kotouru:it was my fault,I'm sorry for digging my nails into your wrist.

you didn't realize that you had small faint finger marks on your wrist  
you:no,well I'm sorry

no answer--

you:kotouru?  
no answer--  
you walk up to her and you lift her head up from her pillow,there was blood on the pillow and now on your hand. The back of her neck was bleeding. She must've fainted again. But why was she bleeding?You looked closer and saw deep finger nail marks,you realized that you did it.

when you were strangling her your faintly remember digging your nails in her neck. In the bathroom you got some bandages and bandaged up her neck. You layed her back down on her pillow.

As you waited for her to awaken you sat on her bed thinking  
'so she only hurt me lightly so I'd realize I was hurting her more?But shy didn't kick me or something to make me stop?She's being to nice to me,she shouldn't after all. Why can't I remember her?'  
she stirred a bit and stopped,you put your hand on her face and stroked it lightly.

you:whispersWhy can't I remember you,Kotouru?

Next Morning

you woke up and you were on Kotouru's bed,apparently you fell asleep there,she wasn't there though,maybe she went downstairs. So you walked downstairs. She wasn't there,then you began to think.  
'What if she left?Was it because what I did yesterday?'  
suddenly you saw the time,it was 6:15 am. Your late for training!!

At the Training Grounds  
everyone was looking at you in surprise,because you've never been late before.

Kakashi:ok...well today we have a new team member and here she isreveals kotouruher name is Kotouru Uchiha.

Your POV  
everyone looked at you in shock except Sasuke and Kakashi.

you:um hi!:D

Naruto:I didn't know you were on our team

you:me either,who is she-you point to a pink headed girl-

pink haired girl:I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you Kotouru

you:nice to meet you as well:D

Kakashi:well shall we chakra train?

everyone:yes

me:um how do we chakra train?

Kakashi:just focus the chakra to one of your body parts,today it'll be your feet your going to climb a tree.

Sakura:everyone's already done it once so we're going to do to again,watch I'll show yousakura walks up the tree

you:ok!got it

Kakashi:ready everyone go

Sasuke and naruto raced to the top and it was a tie,sakura just sat on a branch,and you tried a few time until you got a hang of it.

you:look I'm at the topthe tree was 30 feet tall

Everyone went back down now,they wanted to see how'd you get down

you:okz I just have to walk down right?you yelled to sakura

sakura:yeah

As you tried walking you down you lost your footing and began to fall.

Sasuke's POV

you saw kotouru at the top of the tree and she was trying to get down when her feet slipped,and so did she,she was falling fast,so you ran under her and caught her before she hit the ground.

Kotouru:thank you Sasukeshe hugged you

you:um please don't--

kotouru:oppslet's go

Sakura:you hugged sasuke!!  
he's mine!!

Kotouru:um I didn't mean to,um you can have him

Sakura:I challenge you to a duel!!


	5. Chapter 4:Pit?

**A/N:Omg I meant Chapter 5 is the better one hehe I was experimenting on styles in that chapter,not 4,4 is like these kiddish T.T**

Your POV  
Sakura:I challenge you to a duel!!

you:um please no i said I didn't like sasuke like thatyou look over to sasuke who was emotionless

Sakura:but you hugged him!!

you:It was out of instinct

Sakura:too bad let's rightshe throws a kunai at you and went right past you hair making it swish

You:Sakura please be reasonable,I haven't fought with another girl in a while.

Sakura:Well you better hope I don't get to into fighting you or I might kill you

You:smirkssure,I guess let's do it

Sakura:Nice let's start!!

Sakura had the advantage because she was used to training with other people while you didn't. She came and punched you in the face and you just backed up a bit after the blow. You had just swiftly thrown your kunai at her and it almost hit her,she ducked though. Sakura was running at you full force with a kunai in one hand, she literally jumped on you,sending you to fall backwards.

Sakura:Why aren't you fighting back?Uchiha?

you:I don't want to hurt you

Sakura:whimp,that's why Sasuke likes me and he'll never like you you whore(excuse the mild language)

you:You want to see something I learned from my mother?

Sakura:sure

you:Lightning blade!!as a blue lightning sword like structure came right out of your palm near your wrist,Sakura's eyes grew  
you:I really don't want to kill you so I'll just puncture you hand thenswiped your hand ever so lightly across sakura's hand

Sakura:I'm not bleeding

you:YET!

Sakura's hand starts to bleed,it had a half inch hole in it.

Sakura:AHH!!screams

Kakashi:calm down sakura I'll take you to the hospital,you guys stay herehe walks sakura to the hospital

you:I really didn't want to do that to her.

Naruto:that was AWESOME!!

you:I guessthe lightning blade resides back into your hand

Sasuke's POV  
Kotouru just made a hole in sakura's hand and only with a swift swipe!!Now Naruto was flattering Kotouru,which was slightly humorous.

Naruto:Did you see Sasuke?!

you:hn,yes-.-

Naruto:Was it cool?

sasue:um..whatever

Naruto:Don't mind emo boy over there,he's not used to talking

Kotouru:I see that,thanks for I guess warning me?

Naruto:yeah,You should really teach me that jutsu,please?

Kotouru:I can't its a bloodline,from the lightning village,it only runs down the female side,My mother was apart of the Lightning village's Uchiha clan.

Naruto:cool!! :D

you:only down the female side?why?-.-

Kotouru:I don't know go ask god

you:..-.-

she walked towards you,with a slight grin.

Kotouru:would you walk with me sasuke?

you:um..no

Kotouru:please?she gave you pleading eyes

you:um whatever

You both started walking into the forest and Naruto just sat there like whatever. You both walked in silence when she said something.

kotouru:Why'd you catch me?

you:I didn't want you to fall

you both walked a bit more,and there was a rustle of leave and you both feel into a trap,it was a huge probably ten feet deep hole. you both fell to the bottom she landed on top of you.

Kotouru:are you alright?a light pink arose to her cheeks when she saw the position they were in

you:yeha now get off of me!!

Kotouru:oppsshe gets off you ever so gently

she wasn't heavy at all,she was pretty light,probably because she ate healthy only eating things from the forest.

you:you noticed that her headband that was originally around her head fell offyour headband fell off kotouru

Kotoruu:oh thanks I didn't know it fell offwalks up to you

you:do..you want m-me to tie it on for you?

what were you saying?! you asked yourself.

Kotouru:uh sureshe stood so close to you that your chest's were almost touching

both of you were blushing while you tied her headband back on. Once you were done you didn't want her to move from the pot she was in,she felt so warm,it was comforting. The silence wasn't awkward either.

Kotouru:thank y-you

she was interrupted by yelling it was naruto.

Naruto:hey kotouru are you alright?!did sasuke hurt you?

you both spaced yourself from each other.

kotouru:yes naruto I'm fine

Naruto:hold on I'll be back to help you guys out.

Kotouru looked at you while he left with her blue eyes,she was trying or maybe even willing for you to remember her.

you:I'm sorry..


	6. Chapter 5:Love Awakening?

**A/N:This is the chapter I wrote today April 13,2008 lol,it's so much better,please tell me if you like this style better!! **

_If only I could Remember..._

Sasuke slowly turned his face down as the the bright blue eyed girl gave him a soft questioning face. He wanted to look up but couldn't,she was right there and he could say nothing that resembled how he felt.

She began to speak,"Sasuke,what are you sorry for?"Her voice was calming and soft toned. The air around the two was light and fluffy.

Sasuke kept his head turned down as he muttered in a small tone,"For not remembering who you are,and for..."He was cut off by the girl's hand on his face slightly caressing his cheeking cupping it. Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes connected with hers, the girl named Kotouru began,"You don't need to be sorry,"she gave him a soft hearted smile.

A rough tangly rope slid down the pit where Sasuke and Kotouru were conversing.Suddenly a blond haired boy popped out to see if the both were still fine from when he first left.  
"Kotouru,climb up the rope,Sasuke,then you."the boy yelled behind cupped hands to project his voice.

The blue eyed girl looked up,and simply nodding before heading up the rope that was now slightly rocking back and forth. Placing one delicate foot after another on the pit's wall while holding onto the rope for dear life Kotouru managed to escape.

As Sasuke began to climb his foot slipped and he nearly fell off the tight grasp he had of the rope. Kotouru just laughed while peering into the pit to watch the other Uchiha struggle tremendously.  
The exhausted Uchiha finally heaved himself out of the pit landing with a thud,panting furiously.

"You call yourself a ninja?" A silver haired man with one eye covered by his ninja headband mocked.Sasuke just glared at the gray haired man,"Well at least I don't look like I'm 60." The older ninja became somewhat annoyed at this comment but ignored it anyway.

A pink haired koinichi came running over to the male Uchiha clinging herself to him."Ha,your finally mine."She managed to comment as she nudged his ear playfully. Sasuke's expression soon turned into disgust,"GET..OFF..OF...ME!!"The male huffed out.

Simply pretending to be hurt the pink haired female backed away. While unsuspecting the Blond hope-to-be-Hokage scooted closer to Sakura,soon after receiving a large bump on his head he got up and walked up to the female,more attractive Uchiha.

She looked up at him with those piercing eyes of hers waiting patiently to know the Blond's next move. Naruto thrust a hand out to the Uchiha who was sitting,she grasped it,allowing him to help her feather like body up to standing position.  
"Um..would you like to go on a date with me?"The blonde stuttered out quickly closing his eyes awaiting for a blow.A few seconds passed he slowly opened his eyes looking at the blue eyed girl awaiting her answer. She didn't looked shocked none the less,"I would be glad to,so where shall we go?"avoiding the males Uchiha's glare and pink haired girl's smirk.

Naruto filled with excitement,"To the ramen bar..?"he half asked half hoped. Seeing his intentions Kotouru accepted. The two just stared at each other as the blond silently wanted to hug her,their moment was interrupted by the older Jounin clearing his throat,looking extremely bored.

His lips under his mask began to move,"Well that's enough training today,see you all bright and early tomorrow."With that he left in a swish of leaves.

The male Uchiha, beginning to regret never killing Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone,"Kotouru, remember we have previous engagements, so you cannot leave with Naruto." Kotouru ignored his silent stubbornness,"What "previous engagements?I don't recall ever making them with you."She quickly stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid down revealing a bit more dark sky blue eyes,then spun around towards Naruto."Mind if we leave now?"she grabbed his hand and ran off with Naruto.

Sakura ,finally releaved they left, couldn't wait to ask the annoyed Uchiha out for the fiftieth time this month."um..Sasuke?"she hoped he would answer,the male turned away from her,"hn?"he asked.She knew what his answer was going to be, but she so desperately wanted him to love her back."Will you go out with me?"she blurted out in a shaky tone,now regretting ever asking him. Sasuke turned towards the Haruno,and angrily accepted,"yes.." Neither of the two could believe what they were hearing...

**A/N:Well what will happen next?Sasuke has a girlfriend,how will kotouru react?Will Naruto give up with sakura and go for Kotouru?find out next time **

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS STYLE BETTER!!**


End file.
